Assumptions
by PinkFairy23
Summary: "They hadn't actually spoken about it. She had just assumed that they would go together." A little story about Miss Fisher and the Inspector in the lead up to Dot and Hugh's wedding. Two Parts
1. Chapter 1

_Part one of a two part story :) enjoy xx_

* * *

They hadn't actually spoken about it. She had just assumed that they would go together. When Dot and her had gone over the invitations to finalise before they were sent off to the printers she had crossed out Jacks name and put it beside her own marking it for two copies. Dot watched her Miss as she did this but did not question her move, merely smiling to herself at the thought that the two biggest role- models in Hugh's and her own lives ending up together.

She couldn't help but smile when two weeks later Dot handed her the invitation with her name proudly beside Jack's.

"These look beautiful Dot."

"Thank- you Miss, I'm glad you approve." Miss Fisher had spent an enormous amount of time going over the designs of the invitations and knew exactly what they would look like, and Dot couldn't help but smile at how silly her Miss was.

"Do you need any help addressing them?" Phryne had found she had become quite generous in terms of Dot's wedding. Knowing that she would never wed herself, somehow inspired her to help in even the smallest of ways.

"No thanks Miss, Mr Butler has it sorted."

* * *

He didn't say anything about the wedding invitation. Hugh had given it to him one morning with an embarrassed smile. He knew eventually she would get fed up and demand that he say something, but until then he was keeping quiet. It wasn't until three weeks before the wedding that she mentioned it.

"Since you are my date for the wedding I have a surprise for you."

"Oh" he almost fell off his chair, her date, that's how she was thinking of it…

"Yes, when is your next day of?" she continued in a casual tone, choosing not to notice his shocked face and the fact he almost fell off his chair.

"Friday" it was now Tuesday, which gave her plenty of time to call the tailor and ask that he find some time to see her good friend. "Perfect, come to my house at 11" and with a sweep of her coat she was gone, leaving her sweet perfume lingering in the air.

* * *

He did as she asked, arriving at 10.55 on Friday morning. She was dressed in white pants with large black buttons fastening them up the side and a sheer white top with a scoop neck. She had red shoes, white drop earrings and a gold and white plated sunflower ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She had taken a lot of time to think about this outfit. She fished in her wardrobe until she found her red felt hat with delicate white flowers to match her accessories. She smiled to herself as she applied her lipstick and hummed a joyful tune as she bounded down the stairs to open the front door.

"Jack" she smiled brightly pulling open the front door with a smile.

"Miss Fisher." He walked into the entry way and she pulled a red coat on and picked up her handbag turning to leave. "We have an appointment" she looped her arm through this and led his out the car. As they drove, he wondered where she could possibly be taking him, she said she had a surprise for him, but knowing her it could literally be anything. He tried his best to ignore her driving and 15 minutes later they pulled up in front of a tailor, which he knew to be the best in town. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and allowed himself to be lead into the warmth of the building, not bothering to question her as to why they were here, or what his surprise may be.

"Miss Fisher" a musical voice spoke and a man in his late forties swept across the entry way as the door chimed, she let go of his arm and allowed the older man to sweep her up in a hug. "Victor, so good to see you again, thank- you for fitting us in." he gave her a warm smile and held her at arms length twirling her around admiring her, "Anything for my Phryne" he looked at Jack and then back to Phryne and she smiled, grabbing Jacks arm and pulling him close to her side, "This is my date for the wedding, Jack Robinson, Jack this is Victor Glossumburg, a very dear friend." The men shook hands and Phryne did not let go of Jack the whole time. He thought of her warmth as a small comfort in such a place, although her referring to him as her date left him feeling perhaps a little too warm. They were lead into a large fitting room as the pair talked, Jack soaking up the atmosphere; this was a very expensive shop. He looked around to see bundles of material in every possible shade of grey, black and blue, as well as the occasion red or green. They suddenly stopped and he felt two hands tug as his coat lapels pulling him back into the room.

"Do you need help?" she had a very wicked sparkle in her eyes and he couldn't help but curse himself for not listening to what had obviously been asked of him. He shook his head "pardon?"

"Victor told you to strip, he needs to measure you up." She took pleasure in saying this, he could tell by the way her lips quirked and her cheeks grew full with a suppressed laugh.

"I think I am more than capable." He said in dry tones. Victor walked back into the room at that minute, demanding to know why Jack was still fully dressed. Jack looked at her and she rolled her eyes, turning on her heel to walk across the room to let him undress in peace. She left them alone for 10 minutes before becoming bored with looking at the mainly boring material rolls. She walked back into the room and stood in the door way watching Jack, standing only in a singlet and shorts. He really did cut a fine figure she thought, she longed to get him into such an undressed state. Unfortunately for her Victor had finished with his measuring and allowed Jack to go back into the changing room to get dressed.

* * *

They had two more visits to the tailor before the wedding. She had chosen a dark grey material to match with the dress she was wearing. One day he wasn't really sure how it had happened, but she had taken him along to her dress fitting. Having never been to a woman's dress fitting, he really wasn't sure what to expect, but couldn't help but feel a little excited to see what Miss Fisher would deem appropriate to wear to her companions wedding. He was ushered onto a couch where he was given champagne which he happily drunk while she got the dress on. She emerged 5 minutes later sweeping the curtains open and pulling the recently refilled glass of champagne from his hand and drinking the lot. She handed him back the glass and twirled in place. He couldn't help but smile at her, she look dazzling and yet somehow demure enough for a wedding.

"You look beautiful" the words came out before he meant them too, but he didn't regret them. She had on a dark grey dress which had a scooped neck built up by several layers of material, there was a fine sort of feather which was attached to the tops of the sleaves falling over her arms to midway down her arm. As she spun he noticed the back was also a scoop cut and certainly much lower than the front, but still fairly modest. They grey was shiny under the lights making her look as though she was sparkling, the dress was longer on the sides as was the fashion. Although he knew this wasn't a dress a woman might typically wear to a wedding, she made it work, as though somehow her personality shone through.

She gave him a very shy smile before remembering herself, she tilted her head to the side and put on, what he assumed was supposed to be an angelic look, putting her hands up in a prayer "Do you think the church will allow me in?" he looked at her and they both laughed knowing that neither of them would be particularly welcome in a church with his divorce and her trail of lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Fisher found her house unusually quiet the afternoon before the wedding. She found herself sitting in the parlour alone feeling quite alone. She walked into the kitchen and found herself wishing that Jack was with her to break the loneliness. She knew he was working until 7 and thought perhaps she should call him. She shook her head as she pulled a bottle of champagne from the cupboard, it was only four, she had plenty of time to call Jack.

* * *

He knew when she had rung that night that she was scared. Not that she would ever admit that, but he knew that Dot getting married had upset her. Not that she wasn't happy, he would go as far to say she was overjoyed, but he still knew it might not be wise to leave her alone at such a time. So when she had called, sounding very drunk for 6 o'clock at night, he thought it would be best to comply to her wishes and go over when he finished work.

* * *

Dot had lived with her for almost three years and now she was going to be living with Hugh. Sure she was still employed by Miss Fisher (after begging for a significant pay cut, she didn't want to earn more than Hugh she had told Miss Fisher over tea one day.) Miss Fisher had only agreed after making Dot agree that she would pay for the majority of the wedding. Miss Fisher had wanted Dot to have the wedding she knew she never would. Now however she felt slightly lost at the thought of being without Dot. Jack was welcomed at the front door by a very un- steady Miss Fisher who practically fell into his arms when the door opened.

"Hello Jack"

He peeled her off him and couldn't help but smirk at her being drunk so early in the night. "Good evening Miss Fisher."

"No its not, it's terrible." He raised his eyebrows at her as he hung up his coat and followed her into the parlour. He took a seat on the love seat, crossing into dangerous territory he knew, and accepted a glass of champagne from what looked like her second bottle. She refilled her own glass and came to sit beside him with a thump. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he took a sip of his drink, she smelt heavenly tonight he couldn't help but think, something oriental, mixed with mint and alcohol.

"Is Jane ready for her big day tomorrow?" he head himself say in a quiet voice after a short time. Jane was of course going to be Dots bridesmaid and had not stopped talking about it since she was asked. He got no reply and looked down to see her eyes shut and her hand with the champagne going limp. He sighed to himself and took the drink from her hand carefully. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, so still and calm. He lifted her head from his shoulder and stood up, carefully laying her on the couch. She made a small noise in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile as he quietly removed her shoes and turned off the light before letting himself out of the house.

* * *

They sat in the pews side by side, much too close he noted for a church and read the booklet they had been presented with upon arrival. He had walked home the night before with a smile on his face and had awoken the same way. The thought of spending the day with Miss Fisher pleased him to no end and the morning had passed slowly as he waited for 11 to arrive when he had been invited to her house for a brief lunch before the wedding. And now here they were, a quite chatter had flooded the church as they waited for the bride to arrive, Jack looked up to Hugh who looked like he was going to vomit and gave him a smirk which Hugh saw and then his eyes widened, Jack looked beside him to see Phryne winking at him. He tapped her on the leg and she turned to face him, her mouth opened to speak a smile dancing on her lips as the choir began to sing and the church rose to welcome in Dot.

* * *

They were reading their vows when Jack heard a soft sniffle from beside him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief handing it to Miss Fisher who took it without looking at him trying to hide her tears. He waited until she had wiped her eyes and grabbed her left hand which was now stationary at her side and squeezed it. She squeezed back and moved to rest her head on his shoulder not once taking her eyes off the proceedings. They remained hand in hand through the rest of the ceremony, her wiping her eyes with her other hand every now and then. When the bride and groom kissed they finally fell apart before standing and clapping until the happy couple had walked out. She finally turned to look at him with very wet eyes, her head tilted to the side, her lips went very thin as she fought not to cry. Miss Fisher was the last person Jack would expect to cry at a wedding, but he knew that by marrying Hugh, Dot was essentially leaving Miss Fisher. He suddenly forgot that they were standing in the pews of a church, and pulled her in for a hug which she definitely needed. His body was like a warm and comforting blanket, she suddenly felt safe, as though this was where she longed to stay forever. She pulled from his hug reluctantly after a minute, but firmly gripped his hand as they waved to the happy couple and Jane as they walked back down the aisle. They were just moving to leave their seats when Jane ran up to them smiley wildly, ignoring their proximity, "How was I?"

"You were brilliant Jane, a wonderful bridesmaid"

"I have to go and get photos now, but I will see you at the reception." She ran off as fast as she had come, following the rest of the official wedding party out into the gardens of the church.

When they were finally out of the church, out in the bright sunshine of the day, after saying various hellos and making conversation with the other members of her household Miss Fisher stopped Jack and put a hand up to his chest. "Jack, there's an hour until the reception and" she looked down his body and then back up to meet his eyes. His eyebrows raised in surprise, out of all the things she could have said he was not thinking this. He had expected that to come, but much later, when they had both had too much to drink and would inevitably end up in her hotel room. Her hand was still on his chest, her eyes were kind as though they expected him to say no to her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, her eyes shut in surprise and pleasure at the tingles "The Windsor?" she nodded, not even wanting to know how he knew where she was staying.

15 minutes later they were in the reception area of the Windsor after a silent car trip. Miss Fisher couldn't help but feel glad they had convinced Dot to hold the reception at the Windsor, which meant that they could have a full 45 minutes before having to return to the party. This made her smile as they took the lift up to her room on the third floor arm in arm. They hadn't spoken since the church, but she really didn't mind, Jack was a man of few words at the best of times. And anyway, they had talked for a long time over lunch anyway, the thought of which drew another grin to her face.

They walked into the hotel room with its neatly made bed and expensive furniture and she suddenly felt rather nervous. It had been a long time since the thought of having sex had made her nervous. She sat on the bed and motioned for Jack to join her, his lips quirked as he sat beside her, she looked at him catching his smirk and she leant up to kiss it right off his face. Her hands found his hair and his ear as she kissed him until he had fully relaxed and then she stopped, he still had the smirk on his face. "What is it Jack?"

"One minute you're crying, then were up in your hotel room about to…" She pouted at him and planted a kiss on his throat, his words lost in the process.

He found her neck and began to place rough kissed up to her ear, he could feel her squirm and he tried to undo her dress without much avail. He continued to kiss her, knowing that he was sending her crazy, he was sending himself crazy. She had managed to undo his tie and was now working on his buttons before he felt her hands press on his chest, he stopped kissing her and took his shirt off before coming back to push her down to lay on top of her. Their hands were moving wildly across bodies, feeling everything for the first time, Jacks brain had melted he was sure, he felt a hand tug on his belt and he shut his eyes and let out a small groan. He hadn't done this for a long time and was more than ready when she pushed him off her and undid a zip down the side of her dress which he had failed to notice, tossing her it across the room. He was slightly taken aback to see she was wearing nothing under it. He managed to find words "A little inappropriate for a wedding?" before she breathed back "I knew you'd be waiting." The last remaining drop of blood in his brain left and he pulled her closer to him. The weight of his body on hers caused her to let out a gasp of air and he pushed himself down into her. She let out a muffled cry into his shoulder as he entered her. They began to rock in time and Phryne relaxed into the motion, Jack was very capable she decided as he bit her neck and continued to rock them. She could feel herself tingling and shut her eyes to embrace the feeling, his name slipped out of her mouth in a soft sigh and she fell head first into her orgasm leaving Jack to keep pushing, until he too joined her.

They lay there covered in sweat side by side minutes later and he heard her muffled laughter, her face buried in a pillow. "Is something funny?" he whispered to her, his voice still shaky.

"I just never really imagined us doing this, it should really be the bride and groom." She heard him groan and felt a hand slide onto her hip. "We should really be going down"

She rolled to face him "I guess so" her hand crept up his body "or we could stay here"

"Phryne it's their wedding reception, they would worry if we didn't go."

"Would they? Or would they just think" she winked at him and he rolled his eyes, "no they wouldn't, and anyway, were sitting at the head table, you're making a speech, they would notice if we were missing." She sighed and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Fine, but were coming back here after." When he didn't speak she turned to look at him with an expectant look, he gave her a small nod and she got up to reapply her lipstick.

They slipped into the reception hall 10 minutes later. As soon as Dot saw them she knew something had happened. Miss Fisher's hair was just slightly wrong, as though she had fixed it herself and her cheeks were very flushed, she also had a sparkle in her eyes which she usually wore when… Dot giggled to herself and then caught herself smiling widely. She caught Miss Fisher's eyes and gave her a grin, almost impressed at what they had_ finally_ done.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
